


Великий Полоз

by Arminelle



Series: Третий путь [2]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Genderswap, Heavy Angst, Madness, Male Aribeth de Tylmarande, Male Morag (Neverwinter Nights)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Но знают боги, что в день, когда станете есть от него, откроются ваши глаза, и будете вы, как боги, ведающими добро и зло.
Relationships: Aribeth de Tylmarande & Morag (Neverwinter Nights)
Series: Третий путь [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Великий Полоз

Змей обычно приходит в полночь.

То есть, на самом деле, Артур не уверен в том, что Змей — змей; он похож на человеческого мужчину, только покрытого зеленой чешуей. Когда-то в детстве Артур видел волшебного полоза, так вот Змей чем-то того напоминает — только полоз был золотым и все время молчал, пока маленький Артур нес его родителям, чтобы показать. Не донес — полоз растворился в воздухе на полпути к дому.

Такова природа змей.

Змей, впрочем, растворяться не собирается.

— И что, ты так все и оставишь? — говорит он, и звук «ш» оборачивается тихим шипением.

— Уйди, — отвечает Артур.

И Змей уходит.

А потом снова возвращается. И все так же, ухмыляясь полной ядовитых зубов пастью, спрашивает — «и что, так и оставишь?».

Энио Вороний Грай, девочка из Академии, все время трется где-то неподалеку — лорд Артур, вам не нужно того и этого? — и Артуру порой хочется отрезать ей лицо, потому что внешне Энио дико похожа на Фантину, только, конечно, ни дьявола она не Фантина: девица вечно приходила в храм Тира, заляпанная чужой кровью и потрохами, и ругалась так, что, наверно, ей хлопали даже Кровавые Моряки.

Да и дьявол с ней, и с Кровавыми Моряками тоже.

— Идиот, — говорит Змей.

— Ползи в Бездну, — отвечает Артур.

— Точно, идиот! — Змей смеется — будто сухая сброшенная кожа шелестит. — Ты не догадался? Мы уже в Бездне!

Они не в Бездне — они в Порт Лласте, здесь солено пахнет морем и остро — какими-то местными цветами, но стоит Артуру на миг закрыть глаза — и красота портового города осыпается, будто нарисованная на разбитом стекле, и все начинается заново.

Заново вопит свои проклятия горящая заживо ведьма Инделейн.

Заново хмурит красивые брови леди Наталия — это закон, Артур! — и в ее темных глазах не отражается ничего.

Заново оборачивается веревка вокруг нежной шеи Фантины — Артур пытается поймать ее взгляд и не может, потому что Фантина не видит никого, кроме, возможно, Тира, которому она возносит молитву до тех пор, пока веревка не передавливает ее голосовые связки.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает Артур.

— Я — вечный предел, — глумясь, отвечает Змей. — Я — счастье познания. Я — истины первородной свет!

Истина прежде всего в том, думает Артур, что сейчас он похож, наверно, на живого мертвеца — Айриша Генд смотрит на него с таким выражением, будто от него воняет падалью, и пытается что-то сказать — но Артуру даже нечего ответить. Айриша вообще внимательная, даром что разведчица — так на него глядит только она, ну и еще Энио, которая, кажется, украла его кольцо, но Артуру плевать.

Он хочет постигнуть. Понять.

Змей — дико умный парень.

— Я мертв, Змей? — спрашивает Артур, и желтые глаза Змея озаряются ярким пламенем.

— Преданы смерти не будете, — шелестит он, — Но знают боги, что в день, когда станете есть от него, откроются ваши глаза, и будете вы, как боги, ведающими добро и зло...

— От кого — него?

Змей молча протягивает ему яблоко, и Артур кусает яблоко прямо из его руки — и в оставшейся мякоти вяло шевелится жирный червь.

...И больше нет ничего — ни пронзительных взглядов Айриши, ни волчьей преданности Энио, ни оставшейся в далеком Невервинтере леди Наталии. Порт Лласт осыпался осколками, но Артур и так знал, что он ненастоящий, и жалеть о нем нечего, потому что настоящий мир вокруг него — падает дождем на его волосы, говорит голосом жрицы Мортиции Коротир, пахнет ладаном и порченой кровью.

Теперь он все понял.

Свет истины — ало-золотой, как чешуя волшебного полоза из артурова детства.

Алый — как кровь, которую он прольет.

Золотой — как оттенок глаз Фантины.

Великий Полоз открыл ему глаза.

И теперь Артур де Тильмаранде ведает добро и зло.


End file.
